Bearing housings are inserted into molded plastic structures that lack suitable strength for supporting bearing assemblies. The bearing housing must be able to withstand pressures exerted on the outer surface of the bearing housing during formation of an injection molded part that surrounds the bearing housing. The pressure from injection molding can deform the bearing housing, and the bearing housing then must be re-machined to restore the opening in the bearing housing so that the inner ring of the bearing housing that receives the bearing is not deformed. One known solution for ensuring that the inner ring of the bearing housing maintains its shape during forming is to use a steel or cast iron bearing housing. However, it is also desirable to use a lighter material in order to lower operating costs as well as the mass moment of inertia of the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,341 and EP 1 746 192 both disclose bearing housings. Neither of these references disclose extruded bearing housings.